A Crumbled Rose, And A Broken Heart
by MeGhaN GaRdNeR
Summary: I'm done with him! So done! If the male hedgehog don't want me, then so be it. I can't change his mind after all. I will sit and bleed my heart out. If that's the only way, then that's what I'll do. Goodbye sweet girl, Hello dark side!


Sonic! Come back here!" Amy Rose called. She ran down the school hall after her the love of her life. The blue blur ran fast as he could, trying to get away from the pink hedgehog. Finally, he just had enough. He turned around and stopped running, only for the female hedgehog bump into him, and fall down.

"Ouch!" She cried.

"Amy." Sonic spoke calmly, as he helped the poor girl to her feet. "Please stop chasing me for the 100th time. We are in school. You can't keep running after me when I'm trying to get to class."

"I'm sorry, Sonic but I just-"

"I know Amy, but this gets really old. And I like someone else. Maybe you should try to find someone who likes you back in that way, and stop following me everywhere..."

"I-I.." Amy stuttered hearing her brake in two. Soon it was fully broken, and she felt miserable.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." She apologised, then stormed out of the school, into the rain. Sonic called her name, wanting to sat sorry for hurting her, but she ignored his request. Amy ran fast in the rain, feeling the wetness soak her clothes. When she stopped, she was at home. She ran in the house, slammed the door behind her and sunk down on the door, pulling her legs close to her chest and laying her head on her knees.

She cried her eyes out until they could no longer shed salty water and were red. She rubbed them feeling the burning sensation. And then she got up, and went upstairs to her room, tearing all her Sonic pictures off her wall, and plushies off her dresser. Amy grabbed all the aftermath and went back downstairs to start a fire in the fireplace and burn her photo's and Plushies

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled at the fire. "I would walk through fire for you, and you do this to me?"

Amy grabbed a picture of Sonic that was taped from her wall and started to rip it, but when she ripped it in 4ths, she got a paper cut.

"Shit!" She cursed. She shook her finger then sucked on it trying to numb the pain. But then she stopped realizing it didn't hurt, but instead it felt good. She looked at her finger, true it was throbbing, but it felt like the elephant that sat on her shoulders, jumped off. Amy smiled for a moment, getting a devious plan. She got up from in front of the fire place, and ran to her kitchen.

"Where are they!?" She thought to herself, as she jerked the kitchen drawers open and slammed them close. "It can't be gone. I just had it yesterday to open a package." Then it came to her, she had took the package up to her room to open it. Amy turned around and started to run up the stairs to her room.

When she entered the room she immediately went to her nightstand and opened the first drawer. "Found it!" She said when she picked up the silver box cutter. She went back downstairs and sat back in front of the fireplace, and pulled down the button on it, to see a shiny short blade. She looked at her hands wondering where to start. She looked at her palms. No to thin. Her legs? Nah, would show to much. Then she flipped over her hands and looked at her wrist. Yes, she found it.

"It will help." She told herself. "If not, it couldn't be worse than her getting beat-up and almost raped by Scrouge."

She glanced at her wrist once, then back at the box cutter. Amy sighed as she brought the blade closer, and closer and cl-

_Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<p>

Her cell phone went off. Amy rolled her eyes and groaned before dropping the box cutter on the floor and getting up and walking to the kitchen where she had left it this morning. When she picked up the phone, she looked at the caller I.D

"Sonic."

Amy once again groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

**"Hey Ames, It's Sonic."**

"What do you want Sonic?" She asked, annoyed.

**"I wanted to know if you were okay from that little breakdown earlier."**

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Amy lied. "Wait, school isn't out yet. How did you call me?"

**"I skipped my next class to make sure you were alright."**

"Well, if that's all, then i'm going to finish what I was doing. Bye Sonic!"

**"WAIT!"**

"Ugh! WHAT!?"**  
><strong>

**"I'm sor-"**

"No, don't apologize."

**"I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't think you were going to react that way. I thought you would just let go of it in a hour, like usual."**

"All you did was tell me to stop, and made me realize the truth." Amy explained. "Besides, I'll be happy Amy tomorrow again.

**"I hope so. Anyways, I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Ames."**

"Bye Sonic."

Amy ended the phone call, and threw it against the wall to release her anger. She heard the crash of the phone, and walked back into the living room back to the fireplace. She grabbed the box cutter from the ground and started where she left off. The blade got close to her wrist, and before a second, it was stuck in her beautiful skin. And just like the paper cut, it didn't hurt. It felt a lot better than the paper cut to be honest. Amy rode lines with the blade against her skin. one after one, blood drop after blood drop, Amy dug the box cutter in.

When she stopped, she had four lines on her arm. She smiled. Amy now really had a best friend!

**This will be a series I am starting since Sonic High School kinda sucked to me. I will continue since people like it, but I won'yt upload each chapter as much as I usually do cause I will be working on this story if it is really liked. :) Ok, so you know the deal, Review if you like it, if not don't review. It will tell me no one likes it, and I will discontinue this theme. No criticism please unless it's tips, but please priv-messsage them! REMEMBER IF I GET NO REVIEWS I THINK NO ONE LIKES THE STORY AND WILL DISCONTIUE IT!, **

**MeGhaN GaRdNeR :3**


End file.
